


Red Bikini

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dating, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Groping, Humor, Kissing, No Smut, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Ash's sexual libido was never a problem. But as Misty sees that her boyfriend is suddenly infatuated by her outfit, she decides to bring it up. More specifically, that she doesn't mind. One shot. Drabble





	Red Bikini

“Come on you dunsparce.” Misty said looking at her boyfriend. Ash had seen his girlfriend in a swimsuit plenty of times. She was the owner of the Cerulean city gym, specializing in water type Pokémon after all. However, this red bikini just had his attention more than anything else. 

“Huh?” Ash said. 

“I said we’re cleaning the poolside.” Misty looked at her dumbfound significant other. He had Pikachu themed trunks on with a white t-shirt. If he was already dressed to help with the chore, why was he staring at her like he didn’t understand? “What’s wrong? Why’re you looking at me like that?” 

They’d been dating for almost a year. Sex was rare for them. Usually once a month Misty, age 19, could get Ash, age 18, into the shower with her or celebrate an accomplishment or holiday by tearing open a condom. So imagine her surprise when her boyfriend was suddenly staring directly at her boobs without any enticement on her part. 

The man was standing within arm’s reach of her. Ash’s head tilted down with his back straight. Misty leaned back a bit confused by this sudden attraction he was expressing. Misty’s deepening blush went unnoticed by him; partly due to her height advantage. He also didn’t notice that Misty was currently talking to him yet again. 

“Ash!” 

“Huh?” he snapped out of his gaze. “Oh. Sorry Mist.” He rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed by his actions. Misty thought about how long they’d known each other. How long they’d been dating. Most notably, how often Ash had shown physical attraction to her. 

She was grateful for his actions of romance. His runs to the store for her pads. His votes of confidence during tough battles. His home cooked meals were always nice. Even better was when he would burst through the door with two pizza boxes screaming ‘look what I got’ like an excitable child.

He’d more than proved that he cared for her without any lustful intent. Knowing this was why she invited him to live with her. But this seemed to please something inside Misty. She had evidence that he thought she was pretty. Proof that sex wasn’t just some courtesy. Ash actually had some lust for her. It wasn’t the most important thing in a relationship. However, from Misty’s point of view, it was more than welcome coming from someone she loved. 

“You know.” She grabbed his hand. Suddenly, Ash found his palm on her breast. His cheeks matched Pikachu’s feeling the woman’s b-cup. Looking at Misty, Ash wasn’t sure what to expect. What he got was a quick kiss.

Misty continued, “You’re my boyfriend. I don’t mind if you get turned on by me. I actually want to know that you’re...thinking about me like that.” 

Ash’s fingers sank in as he started to massage her through the cloth. 

“You want me to grope you even when we’re not having sex?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” She said cupping his hardened sex. It got a shocked grunt out of him that prompted Misty’s smug smile. What caught her off guard was Ash pulling Misty into the pool with him as he kissed her.

Their bodies sank under the water fully embracing. Slowly and passionately, the two showed one another just how much they loved eachother.

END


End file.
